


Not Him

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile">ragdoll</a>'s prompt of <i>canon!Blaise/Ginny: fire, ice, spark</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written on 3 May 2006 in response to [ragdoll](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _canon!Blaise/Ginny: fire, ice, spark_.

"Slughorn's got the right idea. We should be getting to know one another better," Blaise growled, blocking Ginny's progress from the room.

His voice burnt like a spark against her skin, like ice, and Ginny knew she wanted more of that fire.

 _Harry never looks at me like this_ , she thought, leaning into the Slytherin's hands and closing her eyes.

"Open them. Don't think of _him_ ," Blaise ordered, rucking up her skirt with one hand and caressing his way toward the lacy edging of her knickers with the other. " _I'm_ the one who's making you feel this way—not him."

"Blaise!"


End file.
